Mini-Bladebreakers!
by Rapid P. Saiko
Summary: When a wish is made a miniature Max appears in the writer's bedroom, now how does she get rid of him? Co-written with Little A Granger, Tyka's Flower, Angel Devastation, Indigo Jupiter, Demons of the arch angel, Soumita, BlackfiresIceyHeart and adbhut...looking for more writers to contribute!
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by the cover art and a conversation I had with **Little A Granger**. If anyone wants to add their own chapter to this story you can send me or Granger a PM! This story is co-written with Little A Granger.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Amanda ran her fingers through her long dark hair and stared at the blank page in misery. What would Kai say? She guessed she could go through the beyblade episodes and memorized his speech pattern, but that would take _forever._ This was ridiculous! She was only on chapter 2! She cannot be this stuck already. "Ugh, I wish I had one of the Beyblade characters to help me write this!"

 _ **Poof!**_

From out of thin air, a small pink cloud appeared and dropped something small onto her bed.

"Woah, I'm dizzy! Hey wait, where am I?"

The dark haired woman stared at the creature with disbelief. "Max?"

"Oh great, not this again!"

Amanda blinked. This couldn't be real. Sitting on her bed was Mate Tate, who was roughly 7 inches tall, dressed in his G-revolutions clothing. "Ok, the lack of sleep has finally gotten to me, I've officially gone nuts."

Max sighed. "No, this is real. Tell me, did you make some sort of wish that one of us would come and help you?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Thought so. Every once in awhile this happens and one of us gets summoned to one of our fan's houses to help them with a story or some fan-art. We didn't believe Tyson the first time it happened, then it happened to Ray. Just making sure...you're not going to try raping me in my sleep or try to dissect me, right?"

"Hell no. I already got one kid, I don't want another and you're less than a foot tall. That's just plain wrong."

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God, I got a sane one!" He looked at the woman with a bright smile, "So what can I help you with?"

"I'm working on a story that will get Kai and Tyson together in the end, but I'm kinda stuck on the dialogue. You've been around both of them for years, got any ideas?"

"Maybe. May I see what you've written so far?"

"Depends...how fluent are you in chicken scratch?"  
The male laughed. "I invented it!" He climbed over the blankets and sat on the woman's leg and started reading, soon though his face turned pink. "I DID NOT want to read what my friend does in his shower!"

"Oh c'mon, you can't tell me that you have never done it."

His blush deepened. "That's none of your business!"

"Exactly, so zip it unless you want to be the new subject of the story?"

His blue eyes widened and he shook his head furiously and resumed reading. "Awww that's so sweet. Knowing Kai, he would probably call Tyson a baby and Tyson would start acting like one just to get on his nerves."

"Damn, that's helpful. I feel like I should give you a treat or something."

"Well, I do like M&Ms..."

Hours passed and Amanda placed her last period and stretched. "There. That's enough for the day. So you can poof back now."

"It doesn't work like that."

"What do you mean it doesn't work like that?"

"I'm stuck here until whatever power that brought me, decides to take me back."

"So I can't just wish you away?"

"Nope."

 _ **Ping!**_

Amanda reached over to her Ipad to see a message from her friend Ann. _**/Ugh! It's so bratty, I want to kill it!/**_

Concerned, she messaged back, _**/What is?/**_

 _ **/Ducking mini-Kai is telling me how to write my damn story!/**_

The woman froze and looked over at her little house guest who was munching on an M&M. _**/Oh no, not you too!/**_

* * *

Btw, no, that's not a typo. Autocorrect always replaces 'Fucking' with 'Ducking' so Ann and I gave up and just went with it. Oh and ducks are fucks now.

I hope you enjoyed this little story, please leave a review. **Little A Granger** will be writing the next chapter! ~ **RPS**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mini Bladebreakers  
Kai Hiwatari~  
By: Little A Granger**

 _/I'm going to kill him in a minute/._

 _/Mwahahaha. He'll give you a best seller though. I'm currently feeding Mini Max some M &M's/._

 _/M &M's? I somehow doubt Kai will want those…. Brb I can smell fire/._

The blonde looked down from her laptop screen and skimmed her chestnut brown eyes over to the small converse shoe box that was sat within the centre of her living room. There was smoke pouring from the cardboard.

"He's melted it." Ann gasped with a sweat drop appearing into the corner of her forehead. "Kai?"

She placed her laptop onto the sofa and rushed over to the box. "Look, I only put you in the box because you scared me. I didn't mean to offend you."

The curved female then began to conclude that Kai had done a runner because she couldn't see him anywhere.

 _But where too? And just how fast was he?_

But then she heard a voice come from her coffee table, "You seriously need to man up. Who is going to read a creation from an author who doesn't like typing up a sex scene?"

Kai was standing on her coffee table whilst flickering through her glossed purple note book. This item contained all her story ideas and notes.

"Come again?" Ann sat up straight and raised an eyebrow at the sharp comment.

"Let's face it Ann, sex sells and you aren't being provocative enough…"

 _Did he really just say that S.. word in my house? I feel like I need to bleach the entire place from top to bottom!_ – Little A Granger thought to herself insecurely.

"Well maybe I want to maintain my lady like image." She rose to her feet and walked over to him. "Wait, are you trying to say I'm boring?"

"Don't interrupt me again." He ripped out a page and growled impatiently.

This Dranzer wielder wasn't afraid to be dangerous in order to get his way and he demonstrated this by setting the page on fire.

A speechless expression was written all over the British girls face as she just couldn't believe what was happening.

Now he that he'd got the blondes full attention, the Bladebreaker captain continued his mini speech. "I shouldn't really give a shit about what you write, but somehow you've made it my problem by summoning me here."

By now Ann had sat back down on to the leather sofa and swallowed every word that was dying to leave her dry lips.

Speaking over someone in a conversation wasn't something she could control due to her disability – if she didn't speak it now, she'd forget the thought in her mind. So this was something the new duo had to work on.

"This **fantasize collection** story needs a more provocative ending so the readers will remember your name." The Russian picked out a miniature pen from his plum trouser pockets and began to write on the notebook. "There, write this and don't change it one bit."

The British girl huffed at the beybladers demands and picked up the book to his miniature words.

' _It looks like someone needs a good fuck.'_

She squinted once the words registered into her mind. "I am not writing that." Suddenly Ann burst out laughing and her face lit up a bright pink colour. She was embarrassed, "Kai that is just so vulgar."

"Read it to me Ann."

Slowly the blonde lowered the book and her heart skipped a beat. "What?" She wanted him to repeat what he said for a reason.

"Oh so now you're deaf too?" Kai was standing there with his hands in his pockets, yet a smug expression was stained on his painted face. "Read it out clearly and loudly."

Ann slammed the notebook closed and nodded a no. At this point, her cheeks felt like they were on fire, and her dignity was hanging onto a vulnerable thread. "I said no Kai. I will write what you've told me to write, but don't you ever expect to walk all over me."

 _And who does that remind me of? A certain arrogant beyblader who I could suffocate in his sleep on the odd occasion: Tyson Granger. Speaking of which, what the hell happened to him? Where did he go? I asked him to do some laps and then he just disappeared._

"I wouldn't…" He was interrupted again.

"No Kai Hiwatari, I will do what I want. Besides, I know a girl who is crazy about you and she would do unspeakable things to you. Oh man, it makes me cringe just thinking of all those little sick ideas she has in store for you." Ann then rose to her feet and winked at him devilishly. "Look, I hate playing dirty, so let's work together as a team from now on. Anyways, do you want a cup of tea and a scone?"

Now it was Kai who didn't know where to put his face.

 **What a blackmail!**

 **A/N:** This is a little joke myself and **RPS** couldn't stop giggling about. It all started off with her showing me a picture in a Facebook chat, and ever since then, we both just clicked. Gosh, aren't we both crazy? xD. Also believe it or not, I am a very shy person when it comes to the intimate stuff, I won't even say the S word without feeling sick with disgust. But anyways, thank you for reading the creation and feel free to leave us a cheeky comment in the reviews! – **Little A Granger.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mini-Bladebreakers  
Tyson  
By: Tyka's Flower **

Hi folks! Practically I'm on furlough after I've finished my dearest Christmas story and now I take a break before I return in "Enchanted Heart". However, before that I wanted to take part in this funny little play with my co-writers. So here is my version of how did I met mini-Tyson. Enjoy!

Flower stretched out the painful kinks from her back. Finally, she was done. Another sweet TyKa story has been accomplished. Now she can take a little break and relax, enjoy listening to music while drinking hot tea in front of her computer. No writing and Bladebreakers for a few weeks… or days, since she hardly could separate herself from the new ideas that kept popping up in her head.

As she was musing over how should she continue her next chapter a thought came up in her mind. "Hm, how good it will be if I could wish for myself a Bladebreaker, too, like Amanda and Ann did. Then I would have someone to do the job for me while I can rest… Yeah, that would be a good I wish to have a Bladebreaker who would help me writing…"

 _ **Poof!**_

Something splashed into her mug and spattered tea into her eyes.

"Hey! What was that?" she wondered as she wiped her eyes. Then she leant over to look into the mug. There she saw a mini, funny looking creature swimming in it. "AH! A Spider!" she shrieked up in fright.

The tiny little boy spit out some tea and grabbed onto the edge of mug to prevent sinking. "Jeez, stop shrilling you giant woman! I'm no spider! I have two legs and two arms, not eight – get glasses for yourself!"

Flower blew out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness…. But hey, you're… Oh my I can't believe it! It's you Tyson!... Aw, you look so adorable as a mini one." she beamed in joy.

"Oh great. A crazy fangirl." Tyson grumbled flatly. "Of all places I just **had** to land in a character-maniac girl's room."

"Hey-hey, hold on. I'm not like most fangirls… I mean, I kinda am, but… actually, I'm an author."

"That's even worse… a torturer."

Flower sweat-dropped. "Em, no. I write stories to amuse the readers. It's all about fun!"

"Yeah while you're torturing us." Tyson pointed a finger accusingly at her. "Last time I checked I got wounded, almost beaten to crap, in another story Boris lashed me with a whip…"

"That was not me, I swear…" she started sweating.

"…and another story again I got almost killed! What do you call it if not torturing?"

Flower put a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Well, my aim is always to give back something meaningful for the readers. Woes make the characters improving, forcing them into actions to realise their strength and what are the most important things in life, like love and friendship … After all, that's what you say too to your enemies in a battle."

"Yeah, but I still don't get killed then resurrected or wounded like crap." Tyson snapped bitterly.

Flower scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "Okay, you have a point… but that's why I wished you here. You might can help me figure out the next chapter for my story so it makes you pleased as well. What do you say?" she offered a sweet smile.

"… Deal. But first, help me out of here."

"Oh, of course." she carefully grabbed Tyson by his coat and took him out of the mug and placed him on the desk. Tyson squeezed out the water from his clothes. Flower opened her sketchbook and placed it in front of Tyson. "Here, check on it. This is what I'm working on right now. I want this to be the greatest."

Tyson leant over his knees as he squinted his eyes at the scratchy handwriting. "Hmm…. not bad… oh, I got super powers? That's cool!... but hey wait… I'm getting wounded?"

"Um, yeah..." she bit on her lips. "But no worries, you'll get over it soon. I'll fix it." she waved off sheepishly.

"You better." Tyson threw at her a dark glare before went back reading what was the girl's plans for the ending. "…I will have to do _**WHAT?!**_... That's… that's… CRUEL!" he howled in horror.

"Shh…. calm down… it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?... _NOT THAT BAD?!"_ Tyson gaped. "You are fucking planning to make me do this… this horrible thing and you say calm down?!"

Flower became shy a little. Ugh, maybe she shouldn't have showed that part for Tyson. "But that's how it's gonna happen… and it's a happy ending."

"How can you call that a Happy ending?!" Tyson grabbed onto his cap in bewilderment. "You change that right now, got it?"

"No, I won't." Flower suddenly frowned. "I can rewrite a few things here and there but the main plot stays as I planned out." she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"You can't do this to me! I order you to change it!"

"Hmpf!"

"Change it!" Tyson stomped his foot.

"No."

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't."

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't."

"Yes you –" suddenly Flower snapped an empty glass onto Tyson to shup up his gabble.

"My god, I forgot how annoying he can be… Hm, maybe I should have asked for Rei instead of him." Flower sighed wearily. "I wonder how is Ann handling with Kai?"

From inside she could see Tyson continuing his scolding which sure wasn't flattering for her. He even kicked on the glass. "Sorry, I can't hear you." she snickered mockingly.

Then she saw that Tyson pulled out something and started chanting something to himself.

" _One… two…"_

Flower's face paled. "Oh no."

" _Three… Let it rip!"_

The glass suddenly broke into pieces and Tyson's Dragoon blade flew out. It made a long circle before returned to his owner's hand. "And now I re-change our destiny." he launched his blade again to rip into small pieces the sketchbook.

"Hey wait! Don't do it!" Flower screeched.

"Sorry sis, but this is for my reputation and for my friends." Tyson rubbed his nose cheekily before he took aim.

"No wait, seriously! If you tear it apart then I won't be able to finish it… And you want that Kai and the others will get saved, right?"

Tyson glared at her for a long minute, considering her words.

Then he lowered his launcher. "Okay."

Flower slumped back in her chair.

"But you have to promise no killing in the end… and I get Kai… plus, you build me a temple for Dragoon's honour." he crossed his arms loftily.

"Aren't you a little greedy?" Flower raised an eyebrow at him.

"Only when it comes about food." Tyson shrugged his shoulders. And just then a low rumble erupted. "Ugh… that makes me remember. Can you bring me some food because I'm hungry? I can't work with a hungry stomach, you know." he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"I just hope you won't devour the whole fridge of us." she rolled her eyes before got up to walk to the bedroom door.

"Hey wait, I'm coming too!" Tyson jumped down from the desk to follow her.

"Oh no no no. You better stay here." she picked him up instantly and put him on the bed.

"But why?" mini Tyson pouted disappointed.

"Because it wouldn't be good if any of my family members saw you and get freaked out." she said reasonably before turned back. "Oh, and don't go near to my Luna."

"Who is Luna?" Tyson blinked.

"My dear cat. She is very overprotective of me and doesn't like strangers. So you better behave if you don't want to end up in her stomach." with that Flower walked down the stairs.

Tyson looked over the other chair where a beautiful, grey tabby cat, with brown patches was sleeping. Suddenly the cat's eyes fluttered and she yawned long and languidly.

Tyson gulped while he tried to stay unnoticed. "Ugh… maybe I should have rather done those laps Kai had ordered me."

That was it! I hope you liked it and this is how I am saying goodbye for a short while till I come back! *waves* :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Mini-Bladebreakers**

 **by: Angel Devastation**

Linnae groaned as she scratched out another line of the story she was attempting to write. She had written nine chapters easily but now she was stuck. After taking the time to reread everything again, for what felt like the millionth time in the last couple hours, she let her head slam down on the desk.

"This is hopeless. Man I wish I had someone who knew the Bladebreakers personally to help me with this!" She moaned out pathetically. A small pop could be heard before a loud cat like groan. Linnae looked up and gave a small scream, almost falling out of her chair. Standing on her desk with a somewhat confused and slightly upset look was a mini Ray.

"What the hell?" she asked loving to pick him up. She gently picked him up and examined him carefully. She poked his stomach lightly only to get an aggravated yelp in return.

"Will you put me down!" the little voice screamed. Linnae put him down again surprised.

"Ray? How the hell did you get here?" she asked leaning down a bit.

"I'm going to assume that you wished someone could help you." He paused for her nod of confirmation. "Alright what do you need help with?"

"Well I'm writing this story about Kai and his sister, don't give me that look I know he doesn't have one, but I don't know how Kai would react to this scene. I feel he's really out of character" She said pointing to the scratched out piece of paper on the desk. Ray walked across the page as he read through it. He helped her get through the pieces she was struggling through and helped her finish the chapter. He found it amusing and had spent a good five minutes laughing at how Autumn had reacted to the Majestics.

"So how do we send you back?" Linnae asked after Ray finally calmed down. He looked up at her with a slightly sour look.

"I'm stuck here until the universe sends me back. Anything else I can help you with?" Ray asked standing up again.

"Well I guess you can try to help me with dinner…but you may have a hard time doing much" She replied letting him climb into her hand. She walked into the kitchen and placed Ray on the counter.

"What are we making?" Ray asked after washing his hands carefully in the oversized sink. Linnae grabbed the ingredients and set them on the table before pulling out the necessary cooking utensils.

"Lasagna" she said simply as she started. Ray took over, as best he could at least. She helped him with what he couldn't do before finally putting the lasagna in the oven. The entire thing amused her as she watched him struggle stubbornly. As they waited for it to cook Ray was introduced to the animals that also took residence in the house. He watched the fish in Linnae's bedroom with fascination as they played with their plants and jewels before getting distracted by a dog. Not just any dog either. No, it had to be the biggest dog in the house; he was also the grumpiest dog. Ray gave a small scream as he ran away from the growling border collie. Only to run into the youngest one. The beagle that played with anything and everything. And chewed things up. Ray was barely able to run away from her and hide by sliding under the bed. The young puppy was unable to find him thankfully, but he came face to face with another issue. Ray would be the one who got sent to the girl that had so many animals. Animals that were so much larger than him. In his mini form almost all of the animals in the house were bigger than him, the only exception being the three betta fish.

As Ray turned around with a sigh of relief he came face to face with the long haired grey and white kitten, the one that Linnae had said was a diva. The cat was growling and hissing at him as she watched him back up slowly. But behind him was another cat, the black and white one who was overly loving. She immediately started chirping meows at him and started rubbing her head on his. He reached up and scratched under her chin as he ignored the hissing cat. Light filled the darker area that Ray had been in as Linnae pulled the bed skirt up and smiles at him. The two cats run away leaving Ray under the bed.

"There you are! Dinner's ready. Are you okay?" she asked holding her hand down for him to climb in it again. She carried him into the kitchen and set him on the table. There were two plates, one looked like it was a baby dish with a mini fork.

"I met your animals…well most of them. I'm afraid to meet the other two" Ray said as he sat down and started eating. Linnae followed suit sitting in the chair across from the mini Bladebreaker.

"They can be a handful. But they are adorable so they get away with it. Apparently Kai and Max are with a couple friends of mine. I don't think Kai is enjoying himself though" Linnae replied as she picked up the two plates to clean them.

"Sounds like Kai. I feel bad for the poor writer that got him" Ray responded as he stared down the blind-in-one-eye cat. Linnae snorted and sent a message to Little A Granger about Ray's condolences over facebook. This was going to be an interesting experience. Especially if Ray survived the three dogs and three cats that were in her house.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! And please take a look at Through Blood and Betrayal, the story mentioned in this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mini-bladebreakers**  
 **Hilary Tachibana  
** **By: Indigo Jupiter**

Today Maha had such a sucky day. Could it get any worse? With her psychology teacher announcing the quiz and her other teachers giving her so much readings to do, it's no wonder she was getting tired. Not to mention, she was suffering from writers block, big time!  
The only thing that happened well today was, her favorite dish was cooked today, Biryani (A/N). Biryani always made one feel good. And even Maha couldn't help agreeing to this.  
With a contented sigh she made her way towards the room, thinking that now all she had to do was watch 'Inuyasha' and go to bed. Tomorrow will be seen tomorrow.  
Little did she know someone was already there in her room.  
Upon opening the door, she saw a girl, of seven inches height trying to reach for something in dresser.

'The hell?' Maha gasped.

At the audible gasp the girl turned around and held her hands in air.  
"I swear I didn't touch anything"

For a moment there was nothing but silence. Maha looked at the girl. She had short spiky dark brown hair reaching till her shoulders and a pair of beautiful ruby colored eyes. Porcelain features and clad in jeans shorts and a black top revealing the little of her mid-riff, followed by a half sleeved orange jacket.

"Hilary?" Maha asked, doused in shock.  
"The one and only" the girl name Hilary sang" At your service!" And with that she raised her tiny right hand, until the forefinger was touching the outside edge of her eyebrow. In short a salute.  
"Okayyy…." Maha managed to stutter. She then remembered the door was still open. Realizing it she quickly shut it.

"Pardon me….but what are you doing here?" Maha asked politely.  
"I wouldn't know that…you wished for me, remember?" Hilary answered.  
"Did I?"  
"Yeah…you did! You said you were suffering from something in your write-up and then you said that' I wish one of the blade breakers could help me! So I am here!"  
As Maha stood there trying to remember, Hilary was looking around the room with open curiosity.

"Yeah…now I remembered!" Maha said finally" I think I said it when I was trying to write 'Mend my broken heart'"  
But it appeared Hilary didn't listened to her, cause she was now tugging her clothes.  
"This is the strangest Kimono I have ever seen"  
"Oh no, this is not kimono…"  
"No?"  
"No, it's kameez (A/N) and trousers…"  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah…" Maha explained, mildly amused at her morbid curiosity.  
"I see…"

Done with inspection, Hilary looked up and asked;  
"So can we get on with the story now?"  
Now Maha understood why she was coach in the first place. She was way too enthusiastic. Well she was here, might as well make use of it.  
"Sure"

Maha swiped the books from her bed and made a space in which Tiny Hilary plopped herself. She then sat beside her and switched user in her laptop.

"So basically, what I am struggling with right now is writing a scene in which Tala and Julia meet for the first time…"  
"Oh Tala and Julia?!" Hilary perked up" They'd make a great couple!"  
"I know!" Maha nodded" Tala is injured and unconscious…"  
"And you want to Julia to find him in that state?" Hilary piped in.  
Yup, way too much enthusiastic.  
"Yeah, but I am unable to procure a scene…." Maha finished.  
"Oh okay…how about you let me read what you have typed up till now, and I might whip something up from it?!" Hilary suggested.  
"That's a great idea!"  
And with that, Maha clicked open the word document where the story was saved. For a while there was silence, until the girl uttered the question;  
"Julia has a son?!"  
"Ah yeah, from her previous marriage"  
"Oh right…." Hilary eye's then widened" Oh I am this fiction too?!"  
"Yes….you are one of the Julia's best friends!"  
"Yay!" Hilary sang.  
But then her eyebrows got furrowed and eyes narrower, as she continued to read.  
"Is something wrong?" Maha asked worriedly, as she noticed a sudden change in the Tachibana's demeanor.

The brunette girl looked up and choked out;  
"You too?"  
"Come again?" Maha asked dumb founded.  
"Why did you make me an evil character in this?" she wept.  
"Did I?" Maha asked, moving the laptop towards her. She perfectly remembers she didn't portray her like that.  
"Why did you make me king john and not the merry man…." Hilary sniffed.  
"Oh about that…"  
Maha sighed, relieved. For a moment she thought she did something terrible to sadden the girl. But she understood what she was talking about. She attempted to explain.  
"You see, you, Mathilda and Sancho are playing Robin Hood. Little Sancho is Robin Hood, Mathilda is his partner in crime and you are King John!"  
"But why do I have to become an evil guy!" Hilary interrupted.  
"Ah…" For that, Maha has no answer. Hilary continued talking;  
"I have noticed in the fictions that I am being portrayed as one bitchy person! A girl who knows nothing and still has some gall to hang out with blade breakers!"  
The brunette was crying hysterically.  
"Keep it down..." Maha whispered.  
"Do you know why I have to act like that?!" Hilary demanded" It's because MEN ARE PIGS. To control them, I need to act like that!"  
"I hear you…" Maha said. She was saying this for the sake of keeping the conversation in flow because honestly speaking she has no idea what men are like, cause she had no brothers.

"Then there are these OCs! Why they make me immediately hate them and they hate me?! I did nothing to them!"  
"You didn't…" Maha trailed off.  
"I mean is something wrong with me?!" Hilary whined loudly.  
Maha tried to quieten her.  
"There's nothing wrong with you…but would you please keep it down? Misha might hear you…" Maha pleaded.  
"Who's Misha?" Hilary asked thickly.  
"My twin sister"  
Instead of receiving an excitement, which everyone did when hearing they were twins, Hilary howled even louder.  
"Lucky you! I don't have a twiny to which I can share my feelings!"

Right on cue, she heard her Amee (Mum) saying;  
"Yeh kaisi awaz hai?"  
(What's that's noise?)

Crap. A sucky day has to have such a sucky ending.  
Maha vaguely wonder was someone going through this. If someone was, it slightly comforted her, knowing she wasn't alone.  
Well someone already was suffering...*coughs Ann* : 3

 **Author note:**  
 **  
Biryani, sometimes spelled biriyani or biriani, is a mixed rice dish from the Indian subcontinent. It is made with spices, rice and meat or vegetables.**

 **Kameez or qamis is a shirt of varying length.  
So yeah I attempted to write one, nerve of me. Thank you RPS and Little Granger for letting me become a part of it ^_^…I had fun writing this one: P  
And as for the content, I didn't mean to offend anyone about OCs and other stuff. This was done purely for fun. If offended, I am really sorry: /  
Much love…  
Indigo Jupiter ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mini-Bladebreakers  
** **Brooklyn** **  
** **By:** **Demons of the arch angel (Anime)**

* * *

"What to do for this chapter . . ." Lizbeth muttered, fiddling with her baggy red shirt as she sat in front of the almost broken laptop in a manner that would cause keyboarding teachers to freak out. She sighed before laying down on the bed she was on, "This is tough. I need help. Shame that Yadira and Kimberly don't watch Beyblade. Maybe I'll push them into watching it . . ."

Above her head, a black cloud appeared, much to her astonishment. She blinked twice, "What the-?"

There was a popping sound before something fell on top of her face. Something that felt very alive. With a loud scream, she sat up and threw the thing from her face, causing it to crash into the laptop. She grabbed her katana that lay next to her bed, "Say your prayers!"

"Stop!"

"Huh?" Lizbeth stopped and finally got a good look on the small thing that had landed on her face. She leaned forward, "Hey, you're Brooklyn!" The currently mini-sized blader was slowly getting on his feet, looking as if he was about to keel over.

"What kind of girl owns a katana, anyways?" Brooklyn muttered, gesturing at the weapon on the writer's hand. He dusted non-existent dust off his clothes and fixed his hair that had been messed up during his 'flight'.

"Oh, this? Christmas present from my big brother about two years ago. Not important, though." The girl chuckled nervously before placing the sword to its original spot. She looked him up and down, her glasses causing her eyes to look bigger than they actually were. "You know you're adorable, right? I wish I had my dolls' clothes."

"I'm sorry, what?!" The orangette asked (Haha, orangette. Sounds so weird – Anime) before shaking his head, "We're getting off topic."

"Are we? What topic were we on, anyways?" The fanfic writer asked seriously while she also wondered what her mom was cooking for lunch. She hadn't eaten since breakfast almost four hours ago.

"I'm here to help you on your writing. It's a thing that most of us bladers go through once in a while. I have to be honest that this is the first time I've popped up to a fan's house. Most people get the Bladebreakers." Brooklyn replied before turning around to look at the screen in front of him.

"Uhh, why? I'm doing perfectly fine right now."

"How many Word documents do you need to have open at one time?!" The chibi asked, reading through them, "Frozen Butterfly Wings, DRAMA Is Now In Session, Bittersweet Lullaby, Dueling Legend, Dragon Egg, Feather of Darkness, Of Masters and Beasts . . . Those documents aren't even related to MIAB!"

"I am a very distracted person!" She replied, "Why do you think it takes so much time to update? I also tend to have ideas about one story as I write another so this helps me. It's therapeutic."

"Right." He muttered before closing the Word documents until he reached MIAB, "Time to write!"

"No." Lizbeth replied as she grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around herself as if it was a cocoon, "It's hard to write MIAB right now because I have to write beybattles now. The plot requires it." She laid down, the small blader looking at her unamused.

"Are you always like this?"

"Pretty much."

Brooklyn crossed his arms and looked around before he gave out a small triumphant cry when he spotted something that could help her situation, "You're a blader!"

"I'm a what?" She asked before looking behind her, looking at the bookshelf where she could see her blades were at. She shook her head, "No way. I am not doing that. Nope. I suck. I'm slightly better than Hilary in blading!"

"Nonsense!" He replied as he climbed the bookshelf, "You need experience in blading to write a beybattle!"

"Brooklyn, you're going to break something!" Lizbeth screeched as he finally reached the shelf where her blades were kept. Brooklyn paused in front of them and turned to stare at her incredulously when he spotted two toys in front of him. She pouted as Brooklyn grabbed a heavy-looking beyblade, "I had to blackmail my younger brother for those Kai and Tyson toys, you know. Don't drop them. And don't touch Dragoon or Draciel. They're plastic."

"What is this, then?" He asked, gesturing at the blue and orange blade he was carrying.

"L Drago from the new Beyblade series." Lizbeth replied and grabbed the rip cord and launched from the top shelf, "I like dragons so my little brother gave it to me. He had an obsession with Beyblade for a year. He's into Duel Monsters now."

"A real shame. Now, prepare your blade and launch it." Brooklyn instructed and the fanfic writer muttered some curse words in Spanish (Bet you can't understand that, Brook – Anime) before launching it across the room. It crashed and landed in front of the heater, much to their shock. The heater fell back, the crash resounding in the room.

"I hope Mom didn't hear me or I'm going to be lectured." She mumbled, staring at the door for a long time. When she let out a breath of relief, Brooklyn decided that the blading technique was not helping. Tyson and Kai should've written a manual on how to deal with writers, he thought to himself.

"Since that method failed-."

"Wow, seriously? I thought it was a success. After all, don't you usually smash things with blades?" Lizbeth replied in a tone that made Brooklyn smack her with the nearby pillow.

"Don't try to sass me and get to work."

"Okay, your royal highness." She sighed and turned to the laptop, putting earphones on her ears. Brooklyn grinned, happy that this method was working well. So this fanfic writer needed tough love, then? He could get that. He sat down in a jacket with two mismatched wings on the back that looked like it belonged to a soldier and watched the hunched back of the writer.

Ten minutes later, Brooklyn realized something was wrong.

"How come I can't hear the keys being hit?" He asked himself before walking forward to see what was on the screen. When he saw, he grabbed the launcher of the not-working fanfic writer and threw it on her head.

"Ouch!"

"Why are you watching Death Note when you're supposed to be working?" He asked, pointing at the screen where Light and L could be seen.

"It's for research!" She replied weakly as Brooklyn smacked her with the pillow again – a comical sight because the chibi was less than a foot tall but it wasn't very funny for the writer – despite his short stature, "I'm watching their dynamic play out!"

"You're watching it because you ship them. Take it off."

"Don't tell me what to do. Let me ship in peace!"

Brooklyn huffed, "That's it!"

(Five minutes later)

"I can't believe you threatened my Sora plushie to get me to write." Lizbeth sighed as she typed, hunched over while Brooklyn rested on her shoulder, pointing his launcher at a homemade-looking plushie that resembled the protagonist of Kingdom Hearts. The chibi gave out a small hmph but did nothing more. She groaned, "Fine. But I need music to actually work."

"Then play a song."

"I don't know which to pick from, though. There are about eight hundred and fifty-two songs to choose from." She laughed and Brooklyn face-palmed when she began to scroll down before she picked Simple and Clean by Hikaru Utada.

He listened for a while before he noticed that she was typing away, her eyes no longer looking distracted. He read over her shoulder and his eyes widened, "Are you telling me that the character that's gonna die in MIAB is-."

"Shut up. No spoilers are allowed." Lizbeth replied, her eyes now looking downcast, "After this, I'm gonna cry and eat a banana. Hopefully, I'll also get to eat chocolate."

"Are you crying?"

"No." She sniffed, "I haven't been this depressed since I killed Nath. Oh, don't worry, he's not a character from a fanfic so I'm okay spoiling that. I hate being a writer because I hurt myself."

"Then why do you write?"

She grinned, "Because I know that other people get depressed reading this so that makes me happy."

"You do realize you're a complete psychopath, right?" Brooklyn asked while It's Too Late by Weiss played in the background as the fanfic writer continued to work, looking a little forlorn.

"I prefer high-functioning sociopath, thank you very much." She replied before giving out a triumphant cry of happiness, "Done! Aren't I the greatest?" She laughed a little like a maniac while Brooklyn anime sweat-dropped.

"You just finished one chapter."

"I consider that progress." She replied as she closed the laptop and then grabbed her bulky phone. Brooklyn was able to see the image of Ray in the lock screen before she unlocked it. She gave out a small 'hmm', "Hey, so are the other bladers doing this too?"

"I don't know if they are at the moment. Why?"

"Because RPS-san just sent me a PM saying she has a mini-Max in her room that she's feeding M&M's to." She shrugged, before typing out a reply, "I wonder who was the unlucky soul that got Kai as a helper. Also, don't expect me to share my food with you. I'll feed you what I don't like."

"Gee, thanks." Brooklyn replied, feeling more than annoyed at this weird, unlady-like and rude girl that would probably get along well with some of the females he knew.

"Kidding. Want a Kit-Kat? I was planning to steal one from my mom's stash before you popped here." Lizbeth said and got out of bed, Brooklyn grabbing onto her hair so he wouldn't fall. She wrapped her blanket around her and started walking towards the door.

"Oh, by the way, Brooklyn." She whispered, her hand on the doorknob, "While you're here, you're going to have to pretend to be a plushie. I don't want my family to find out about my activities, if you get my drift."

"You're telling me you're basically a fanfic writer that's keeping her identity a secret from everyone?"

"Well, Yadira, Kimberly and Andrea know. About my account and about my thing with yaoi." She replied before turning to him, "So, is it a secret?"

"Definitely." He nodded.

Alright. So perhaps being the assistant to a crazy fangirl that loved to write dark fanfics wasn't so bad. Still, Brooklyn really wished he was back in Bey City. He could only take so much madness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mini-Bladebreakers  
Kenny  
By: Soumita**

' **How on earth can one FORGET about it**! **?** '

I half muttered, half snarled as I flopped on the duvet.

' You call a student at 6:30 in the morning and then forget about it!? How dunderheaded is that? Got up at 5 for this tutoring session and later I literally ran though the corridor to make it on time, and he...just forgot about it! I have got a little too much on my plate and every single teacher expects me to perfect. Mom's been angry with me all day long for reasons not yet deciphered by me and I had to miss half my breakfast. '

To top it all, I now had to do one extra assignment, just because my so _intelligent and helpful_ teacher forgot about today's morning class. Currently I wanted to start a shooting gala and shoot everything down.

I wasn't finished with being furious when my cell beeped.

 _ **'Text message received**_ ' the screen flashed.

/ _Hope you're going fine with the assignment. I need it to be completed soon. Let me know if you need help._

 _\- Prof. Verma_ /

I sighed. As if you're really going to help me. For a fraction of a second, my instincts told me to text back something like -

/ _Would you please let me cut open your head and let me see what's wrong with_ _your_ _brain? There must be some wrong wiring in your brain makes you so damn forgetful and irritating. Keep your brain in good shape and forget about the assignment. P.S- Get lost._

 _\- Regards._ /

Alright, don't go all wide eyed, I didn't send something even remotely similar to that and instead worked up a polite -

/ _It's fine. I'll try to complete it as soon as I can. Sure, will let you know if I need help_. /

I growled this time.

Damn this work, Damn him, Damn this place, Damn life...

...after damning a considerable number of things, I was at my desk. Ready with those sheets, stationary and all. I reached out for the stapled pile of worksheets, this should take 2 hours at maximum. Still grumpy I decided to go through the questions first.

 **'Nationalism in Europe'**

There it was in black bolds at the top of the paper, greeting me in its pomp.

.

..

...

...

...

...

I HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED THIS CHAPTER! How can I possibly do an advanced level worksheet without even knowing the summary of the lesson! How helpful!

The god of the universe are just being exceptionally kind to me today. After shuffling the papers for another minute or two, I was duly informed that this paper is something I won't be able to do without reading the chapter.

With that I went back to my brooding.

Maybe, the net can help. I'll probably find a concise summary somewhere and manage with that. There's no way I can read the whole 35 page long chapter now!

Feeling a little hopeful I changed desks to the one that served as my computer table, and clicked on the Chrome icon. I tutted impatiently as the server kept loading,

1 sec..

2 secs...

3 secs...

30 secs...

1 min...

and then the screen flashed -

 _Can't reach this page. Try again._

Almost a little too recklessly, I hit the reload button. No! It CAN'T just get stuck!

Same result - _Can't reach this page._

If eyes could kill, the monitor would have been dead by now. Can the day get any better! Holy shit...muttering a best left unknown list of profanities, I clambered back to my study desk.

For a while, I busied myself in trying to glare a hole in everything I could find. Then let out a frustrated - 'I need help' kind of sigh.

A minute or two later I went back to work, drudging my way painfully slow through the list of unknown questions. Turning pages, reading paragraphs, desperately looking for a shortcut.

Suddenly, something tickly made its presence felt near my right shoulder.

A fly, probably. Without looking up, I swiped it away.

Moments later, I became aware of a slight tugging at the hem of my shorts. Something small, struggling wildly and in the process tickling my thigh, quite irritatingly.

Well, I should let you know that anything which tickles is an immediate enemy for me, I'm way too tickly and currently this foreign thing was giving me one hell of a time with that furious thigh tickling. I hope that explains why this thing was NOT received in a friendly manner by me.

I grabbed it hard

and...

To my utter horror what my fingers curled around seemed to be a human figure! A tiny doll like figure!

I nearly dropped that thing in surprise.

My! What a day!

A little later, after I had recovered form the surprise enough to stop my hand from shaking and had brought the weird liliput to my table, LO! Stood there a little 6 inch figure in front of me.

He...(yeah it looked like a he) had on a white shirt, or was it a coat? Baggy shorts and wild fluffy brown hair. Further inspection revealed something like a...like a... yeah a laptop! Clutched under his right arm. I couldn't see his eyes though, but I could make a pair specs where his eyes should be.

I had stopped shaking now, but the surprise and...(shock I should say) was still hitting the roof. I stared wide.

"What?" Came an annoyed snort from him. I wasn't expecting that, but all the same, at least the awkward silence was broken.

"Uh..um I..you look a little like Kenny from Beyblade." Was all I could say.

"And what tells you that I'm _not_ Kenny from Beyblade?"

My eyes were already as round as a tennis ball, if possible they rounded a little more now.

"You're...Kenny? But, how?...

I mean why...

why would you...

its too weird. "

I ended, stringing a proper question right now, proved to be a futile exercise.

"You think I'm weird? "

"Oh no. Not that, the whole thing is a bit hard to understand...are you really Kenny? How did you end up here? And besides why do you look straight out from Liliput land in Guliver's travels?"

Today had been bad enough, and I could really use not offending Kenny, but all the same questions poured out.

"Look here." he started speaking again, "Haven't you been calling Heaven and Earth even a minute ago for someone to help you? "

"Yeah..bu.."

Instantly, as if in a worm hole my mind went back to a certain story I was reading in Fanfiction - 'Mini bladebreakers'.

'Something very similar happens there too, a wish is made and one of the bladers appear. It had been an interesting take.'

'Wait...that just happened to me too right? I was in desperate need of help and Kenny popped out of thin air, just like it happens in the story...but that must mean the plot is _real_? Like R-E-A-L-L-L-Y REAL!? Mini bladers popping from blue to help authors! That's scientifically 100% impossible, but then...its happening right in front of me, and...'

I pinched myself hard...it hurt.

'...and I'm not dreaming either!'

My face must've shown traces of understanding because a thin smile spread on Kenny's. He seemed to know what I was thinking.

Voicing my doubts, I blurted out,

"You mean, Amanda met Max, Noni found mini Hilary on her bed and Granger had little Kai in a shoe box! All in real life?!"

" Exactly. " he replied, smiling brighter this time.

Before I could think of anything to say, Kenny was talking again,

"By the way, didn't know you were on that fic too. We've been reading it as well! This kind of thing didn't happen ever before, but never the less, the team is enjoying it." He resumed talking, "Now, on to the actual reason I am here. You needed some help? "

"Hm?..Oh yeah!"

All these outlandishness had almost made me forget about the worksheet, Kenny mentioning brought it back to my attention.

Assuming a bit formal air, I started speaking, "So I was assigned a history worksheet today morning. Unfortunately it's from a chapter I haven't yet read. I could've gone through the lesson now, but even more unfortunately it's 35 pages long and I need it done tomorrow morning. It won't suit the clock if try reading the chapter now and then get to the questions."

Motioning at the clock, I checked the time. It showed 9:00 PM.

" Also to add, my server is down, which means the net isn't of any use either."

Nodding at me, Kenny asked. " Sure. Where is the worksheet? "

I pointed at the blue clipboard that had the sheets clipped to it, "There."

He started walking towards the clipboard. I couldn't help laughing when he nearly tripped over a pen. Finally, after about 10 seconds when Kenny was finished ' _travelling_ _'_ to the clipboard he bent down to read the title.

"Nationalism in Europe, huh? "

A nod from me.

"I started on the chapter very recently so haven't got a chance to read more than the first 3 pages. I can help you with questions from that portion, as for the rest..."

Before he could finish his sentence, I cut in, "It's alright if you can't help. I'll manage it somehow. I owe you a big 'Thank-you' either way. "

As usual I found it a bit awkward asking for someone's help. Hence the above line.

"Wait, wait...for the rest, Dizzi is here! Trust me, she's a wonder!"

That made me smile. All evening, my mood had been somewhere between 'puzzled' and 'wtf!', stretching my lips into a genuine grin felt good.

With that we set to work. Kenny tried lifting the pen on his own, handling it as we'd have handled a massive metal pipe. It was fun watching Kenny struggle with that, a while later after he was done with the struggling I took to writing.

"Honestly Kenny, get some muscles made. " I teased.

"Hey that's mean. I've got brain muscles, anyway. "

The work which looked hateful, was now all smiles.

While Kenny dictated the answers he knew, Dizzi had a different approach. She tried to make me understand the meaning of the question, provided me with a few videos which conveyed what content the answer should have, and I wrote that in my own words.

Unlike Kenny's way, which was quick and ready made, this method took more time but, I believe was the better one for me.

Must say Kenny's one serious boy. He was quite cheery chirpy when he first arrived, but at work you better not try to prick his concentration. And Dizzi? She's so adorable, a headstrong amicable lady.

At the end of an hour, the worksheet lay completed, concurred at my table.

" Thanks to you two for this. I don't think I've got enough words to thank you both. The wonder duo-super intelligent Kenny and super wonderful Dizzi! You're one brick, boy! So let me see, it should be [Thanks] X [infinite times] "

" A pleasure to help you, Soumita. You're a sport too! "

"Hey how did you know my name? "

"You see I'm not illiterate, your name label says that. "

"Oh! "

Kenny is fun to chat with, checking my watch, I found its nearly 10 now.

" Woah! I still have one whole hour left before it's dinner time. All thanks to you, boy. "

He smiled, he's got one sweet smile really. A cute face too. I got to know, he's about to chuck off his specks some days later. If only he trims up a bit more, girls would find him hard to resist! Kenny in his real size must be quite lovely.

And Ahem...I want to make it clear that I didn't grow fond of him in _that_ kind of way.

Anyway, sensing that it must be time for him to leave, I asked, rather hesitantly, if he'll be leaving soon or not.

"Yeah it's time I go back. "

"Oh..."

"Fine. You'd been a great company, another thanks for lending me a smile on a broody day." I'm sure I sounded quite low.

"You sound as if you don't want me to leave? I don't have a girlfriend currently, by the way."

"Kenny! I didn't mean it that way!" Even though there was no mirror, I could feel a blush creep over.

"Sure you didn't. But I did. Besides, we're same age too. Don't worry about my looks, I'm having a trim soon. Dead tired of this nerdy look. People get to see the ahem...sexy side of me soon. "

"God! Who knew Chief Kenny would be so flirty. "

Smiling rather slyly, he said, "So, what do you say? Get ready to gasp the next you see me. No no, I'd be in my proper size then. Asking someone out in a minion size isn't cool. Bye dear!"

" Bye! And yeah I can't wait." If Kenny can be flirty. I can too.

And all of a sudden my desk was empty. Well, the things, stationary and everything was there, but no Kenny. It only been a little more than an hour and yet it felt strange without his little figure in front of me.

I smiled.

30 minutes later...

I'm currently on Fanfiction. Yeah, my server decided to return from its hiatus.

 _ **2 private messages.**_ The profile page shows.

The first one's from Noni and the second from... let me see... Rapid P. Saiko. That's Amanda.

Clicking on it, it shows -

 _' A response to your review at r/11728427/. -_

 _Thank you for all your kind words, all of the authors here are just so warmed by them_

 _Would you like to write a chapter_? '

Oh, she asks me to join in? That's nice of her. Sounds quite good. Should be fun to write! Besides I get to try my hands at something different. If only I've enough time for everything... Alright I'm in. I'll manage things somehow.

Quickly I type back -

' _Thanks for asking me. Yeah, I'd like to join for sure. It sounds great!_ '

Seconds later, here's her reply flashes on the screen-

 _'Robert and Brooklyn have been claimed by 2 other authors, but you're more than welcome to pick any other beyblade character, including villains and make your own super adorable chapter!_

 _Give us all a chance to get to know one another a little better :) '_

Uh. That's the trouble. It'll take me some time to decide on the character and plot. I'm quite blank right now...so...? Where do I get a plot from?

I begin to type -

" _Sure. I'll let you know later about my character..."_

Maybe I'll try doing one with Tala. Salima can do as well...Mariam maybe?

If only Kenny was here. He could've helped me out.

Oh wait...! Holy heavens! Why don't I write about what just happened! The whole thing is bound to make a good story. And Kenny can be the character of my super adorable chapter! He and Dizzi would love to read about it.

I hit the backspace key at once and begin on a new message -

 _'Sure. I'd do one with Kenny._

 _I'll be done today itself I think, if not I'll send you the chapter tomorrow. You receiving them in mail? or somewhere else? Let me know. '_

And with this...

I begin to write.

* * *

 _ **A/N-**_ _Hello everyone!_ _  
_ _A heartfelt thanks to Amanda for asking me to join. I'd loads of fun writing this and considering the fact that something very similar happened to me today, this had a good part in quelling the storm that built in me. Hope you enjoy the horribly written story._ _  
_ _You must've guessed I love oxymorons._ _  
_ _So there, Happy Reading!_ _~Soumita_

 _ **Note from RPS- I did some extra editing because English is Soumita's second language...I tried to keep her**_ _ **unique**_ _ **writer 'voice' intact and mostly focused on grammar and punctuation. So I apologize for any mistakes I may have missed,**_ _ **(in other words, I'm lazy. Deal with it.)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Mini-Bladebreakers:  
Robert  
By: BlackFiresIceyHeart**

Mackenzie sat at her dining room table about to pull her hair out.

"Damn it, why can't I figure this out" She yelled "Damn, if only the main man of the story was here to give a little light." She said slumping in her chair. All the sudden she heard a POOF

"Where the devil did you come from" Mackenzie said in surprise as she all the sudden was staring at a chibi Robert Jurgen.

"Well this is suprising, I never thought this would happen to me." Robert said also sounding a little surprised.

"Thought what would happen" Blackfire asked

"There have been moments recently where we are suddenly whisked away to a fans home for some reason." He replied matter of fact.

"Oh, I see your writing something. May I see?" Robert asked curious. Before Mackenzie could reply Robert began reading. When he was finished he was blushing. "Is this really how you invasion my wedding?" He asked.

"Well…its um….. it not finished yet and that's why I'm stuck." Mackenzie replied

Robert smirked "Perhaps I could be of some assistance, first you need to add a little more romance. Romance makes wedding scenes in a story believable along with detail of course."

"Romance….hmmm" thought blackfire

"Need me to explain a little more" Robert asked kissing her check. Causing her to blush scarlett.

"No…I think…I think im good." Mackenzie said while Robert just kept that smirk on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**M** **ini-Bladebreakers  
** **Chapter 2:** **Kai Hiwatari**

 **Tyson has a Kai side.**

Walking into the house whilst slamming the door aggressively, the broad blonde walked to her bedroom and dropped her school rucksack on to the ground carelessly. "My heads hurting." She gasped to herself and began to empty her underwear draw to search for the cure to her problem.

Meanwhile, Kai crawled out the pink bag and he brushed the crumbs off his clothes. "Drop that bag with me in it again and you will know about it…" He paused and raised an eyebrow at the fanfiction author. _What is she doing?~_

A violent blush then spread across his pale cheeks as he saw her hot pants fly across the room _._

 _Jeez, they looked like parachutes from this height –_ Kai smirked for a brief moment and began to dodge the multi-coloured items.

"Urgh, I have run out of my pills!" Ann twitched and placed her hands to the side of her forehead, pressing tightly. "I can't go through this all night."

"Pills?" Kai rolled his crimson eyes. _He wasn't buying it._

"They send me numb so I can't feel anything." Quickly the girl in agony rose to her feet and rushed downstairs to the fridge.

Minutes later, she came back with a bottle of wine in her left hand and found Kai climbing up onto her desk.

"Watch your scarf doesn't get caught on anything Kai." Ann spoke with a weak smile creeping up onto her dry lips. "I did that when I was younger, I climbed over a fence and my hood got caught. I almost hung myself."

Climbing up onto the flat surface, the Bladebreaker Captain sighed heavily and nodded a no in disgust. "You should think before you act then shouldn't you." He dryly stated and began to look around her desk to get to know what type of character the blonde was.

 _Fifty shades of grey books that have hardly been touched? Post it notes everywhere full of reminders? A mirror surrounded by millions of perfumes and pens? Chanel No5? Okay how the fuck does she afford that? Then there were Engagement cards from family and friends?_

 _This girl is: spoilt, forgetful and not interested in sex. Why the hell would a man put a ring on her finger? I've known her 24 hours and I want to dissect her into tiny pieces._

"I knew you were engaged Ann, but where is your other half?"

The blonde then sat on her bed and opened the bottle of wine. "He's gone over to his friends for the night. I like my space now and then. Don't you?" She answered and held the bottle towards him, offering him some.

 _What a liar, I read the text message._

' _Don't come home until you have your own key cut for the flat. I'm tired of revolving my life around you.'_

 _Yep, that's the typical hot-headed response to an immature guy._

Kai nodded a yes, but froze when he watched the girl gulp the bubble quickly. _So unlady like. But I'd like to see Hilary do that. She'd rip it out of Tyson afterwards~_

"I'm going to write something then put dinner on." The female pulled over her laptop onto her lap and switched it on. "Any suggestions on what I should write Kai?"

"Finish that **Dancing in the dark**." He was displeased with the author for almost 'killing' him off. "The anticipation that's built up within that story is boring the hell out of me."

"I think I'm doing well then." Ann giggled and tilted her head aside. "Everyone always kills off Tyson, so I thought it was your turn…"

"Just finish it Ann so you can concentrate on more important material."

 **An hour later~**

It took him ages to get from the desk to the bed, but the determined beyblader achieved his goal.

Leaning across the laptop screen with widened pupils, the Hiwatari watched the author pass out onto the bed. "This isn't **Dancing in the dark**." He twitched at the thought of having the Granger inside of his mouth.

It was **Untouchable.**

He brushed his tongue around his teeth uncomfortably and shivered again.

"Tyson! I mean Ann! You never listen!" Kai slapped his forehead and huffed impatiently. _Why do I feel like I am shouting at Tyson all over again?_

"She does listen when she wants too."

The unfamiliar voice caught Kai's attention - A brunette male walked into the bedroom. He was carrying a small grey pouch in his right hand and a bag of sweets in the other. It was her fiancé, Jay – the guy in all the photos.

"So you're the other half…"

"Yea. You must be the _little shit_ she's been texting me about." Jay smiled warmly and took the empty bottle out of the sleeping blondes grip. His warm presence then faded into a disappointed gesture, "For God sake, this is why I hate leaving her. She always gets into such a state."

"Huh?" Kai watched the happy young male tuck her up into bed. He observed like a cautious psychologist. "I'll take it that you got your key cut then."

 _A broken girl and a whole hearted guy, of course they fit together. They balance one another out~_

"Oh yea." James laughed and pulled the chain out of his dark jean pockets to flash the freshly cut key at Kai briefly. "It only costs a couple of quid. But, you better get a key cut before she throws you out too. Nah, I'm only joking Kai."

"Hn."

"She's the love of my life." Jay leaned over to the tired girl and gently placed a kiss on to her forehead. "Ann can say some nasty things, but she never means it."

Kai shrugged and sat down on the duvet. He could relate to the state Ann got herself into _, but why?_

She was the girl who always picked everyone else up when they needed help and support. Not to mention the fact that Ann always told people how it was with them liking it or not.

 _Did Tyson go through all this too? Did he put others before his own health?_ – Kai then hung his head low and closed his eyes for a brief second _. I need to get this over with so I can go home~_

 _What a learning curve~_

"Hey, I'm about to start tea, you hungry Kai?" Jay asked politely and picked up his pyjamas.

 _Tea? Hungry? What the fuck?_ – The small Russian blinked in a confused manner.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much to all the other authors who have taken part in this creation, it's so lovely to watch how we've all came together. Anyways, this chapter gives you more of an inside of my life, it really is a challenge for me, but I always pull through and achieve my goals xD. Writing the end of this chapter really made me cry so much because that's me and my partner. He's so good to me despite that he drives me up the wall now and then with his laziness. **Little A Granger~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mini-Bladebreakers!  
Chapter 2: Mini-Max  
By: Rapid P. Saiko**

"C'mon, you're coming to work with me."

Max blinked. This was a change in schedule. Usually Amanda left him at home and he would spend his time playing with the orange tabby cat the family owned until someone came home. Unlike most fans he's visited, Amanda had no issues telling her family about his existence. Her mother was nerd that totally understood parallel universes and thought he was adorable (and a little weird). Her younger brother was just insanely jealous that his favourite anime character wouldn't just magically poof right in front of him. It had become obvious why she told them though. She worked 4 days a week. Usually she would remind her brother to feed him when he go home from school and usually he and Anthony would hang out together playing video games, or he would help the teenager with his homework until Amanda got home at 11:30pm. She would then begin working on her stories until sometime between 4-8 in the morning.

He honestly had no idea how the woman functioned on such little amounts of sleep. Most days she would only get between 3-6 hours a night, with maybe the odd day where she would sleep for 8 hours straight. He was starting to wonder if she was part vampire or something...it certainly would explain the pale skin and the dark hair at least...

So when she told him that he was to be accompanying her to work, you could see why he was thrown for a loop. "Why?"

"My daughter is coming home tonight and I don't want her to accidentally mistake you as a toy and hurt you. I rather risk you coming to work with me and introduce you to her properly."

That made Max nervous. "Um, if she's so dangerous, then wouldn't be safer if I hid in your closet or something until she's gone?"

"It's not the fact that she's dangerous, she just needs to be coached that you're small and so she needs to be gentle. I wouldn't worry about it Max. I once introduced her to a hamster and she was so careful and actually protected the little guy."

"If you're sure..." he said hesitantly.

Amanda noticed and gave a re-assuring smile. "Besides...wouldn't you agree that all little ones should believe in magic?"

That caught his attention, making the male think back to his childhood where he believed in Santa Claus, the Tooth fairy and the Easter Bunny. He thought about his bond with Draciel and all of the weird and wonderful things he had seen. He smiled. "Oh yeah, most definitely!"

"Good, don't worry about work! I'll sneak you treats!"

* * *

Max sweat dropped. This was considered _work_? Literally, all he had seen the dark-haired woman do from his hiding spot in her backpack, was joke around with her co-workers and write fanfiction. Kai would sure have a field day and make her scrub the kitchen until it was spotless, had he been her boss. He checked his watch, it was approaching 6:30pm. Surely there was something that they were paying for her to do other than to just _sit there._

Suddenly the phone rang.

Max had never seen a human move so fast in his entire life!

"Hello, you have reached Room Service, my name is Amanda, how can I help you today?"

Max's mouth dropped. Her melodious voice suddenly sounded so seductive...like one of those girls on a sex line. What the hell was she selling?!

"Ok, so that's a chicken quesdillia, a build your own burger with cheese, bacon, mushrooms and sauteed onions and a Very Berry cheesecake. Anything to drink?...2 cokes. Ok, cash or charged to your room?...Alright, it will be there within 30-40 minutes. Have a great day!" She suddenly slammed down the phone and her voice changed drastically. "Snooty Fucker." She growled as she punched in the items written on her notepad and just as the bill was printing, the phone rang again. "Yo guys! Get ready to be slammed by Room Service!" she hollered over her shoulder as she picked up the phone, "Hello you have reached Room Service." Her voice switching back to the most sultry thing he had ever heard in his life.

She took down the order and had just hung up when the phone rang again. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" She shouted, before picking up the phone once more. "Hello Room Service, how can I help you today?"

In a word, it was bizarre. Max was convinced the woman had a split personality with the way she could switch personas in a split second...

* * *

"Shhh Maxie. We don't want to wake her." Amanda said as she opened the door and turned on the light. Max's heart melted. There, on the bed, was a little girl sleeping soundly, she had long brown curls, sweet little chubby cheeks and perfect bow-shaped lips.

"She looks like an angel." He breathed.

"She is." Smiled the woman as she placed a kiss on her daughter's brow. "I love you Baby-girl." she whispered.

"I love you too Mama." mumbled the child, rolling over and snuggling into her mother's chest. "I almost missed you." said the girl, her eyes fluttering open.

Max sweat dropped. **_Almost_** missed her? Jeez...it was something Kai would say.

"Well I missed you lots." said the mother, kissing the little one's cheek.

"Well maybe I missed you a little bit." The girl snuggled closer to her mother and within minutes her breathing was deep and even. Amanda slowly crawled out of the bed.

"C'mon Max, we gotta finish typing the next chapter."

Max did an animefall. "Do you ever sleep?!"

"Not when there's plot bunnies. C'mon."

Max decided that when he got home, he was going to sleep for 3 days straight. To hell with Kai and his mid-evil waking methods!

* * *

 **A/N- So there's a little peek into my life. Sorry for the late chapter guys, life got crazy. Yes, those things are actually things I say at work, and yes, my voice does change like that. I wasn't even aware until one of my co-workers pointed it out that I sounded like a sex-line worker xD The conversation with my daughter is completely 100% real too.**

Please send a review telling me what you thought!


	11. Chapter 11

AN : Thanks to the awesome people behind this idea and project: Rapid P. Saiko and Little.A Granger. Thank you for letting me take part in this. You guys rock!

* * *

 **Mini-Bladebreakers  
Chapter 11: Daichi Sumeragi**  
 **By: adbhut**

Aditi sighed after solving the physics problem. Ten more to go, she thought. She stared at the next questions for a minute hoping for the answer to pop up in her mind, the question stared back. She stared harder, the question kept staring back. Soon it escalated into a glaring match and after a while she broke her eye contact and sighed again. I'll finish this tomorrow, she decided. I have to finish that story now. Opening the word document, 500 words of faulty plot and miss spelled words stared at her.

"Aaaah! Everything is working against me!" She wailed,"I wish someone could help me with this." And she put her head in her hands and began cursing and mumbling about the unfairness of the universe.

"Oh man. Not again! Why did you say you need help?"

"Because I'm tired of studying through the night, because the finals are a week away and I haven't revised and I just lost a glaring match with a textbook. Also, I'm stuck with this story I'm writing." She whined. "Wait who was that?" She lifted her head from her hands to find herself face-to-face with a tiny, pissed-looking 3 inch Daichi Sumeragi staring back at her.

"Aaaahhhh!" She screamed and tumbled down her chair.

"Adi was that you? Is everything okay?" Her mother's sleepy voice called out from the nearby bedroom. Oh shit. Aditi thought. She grabbed the tiny Daichi and covered his mouth before he babbled anything.

"Yes Ma. I'm fine, I just saw a cockroach."(1) Daichi was trying his best to struggle out of her hand.

"Are you still studying? It's pretty late. Do you want me to make you some coffee?" Her mother asked.

"No ma. Go back to sleep. I'm almost finished here." Aditi answered while trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Don't push yourself too hard okay?"

"Heh, I won't Ma. Good night." At this point, Daichi bit her fore-finger and got free from her hold and yelled at the top of his voice, "WHAT ARE YOU DOI-" before he could finish the sentence, she again covered his mouth.

"Shhh. Listen I don't know what is happening. I don't know if you are real or I'm hallucinating. But it is one in the morning and everyone is asleep you are way too shrill when you shout. No. Don't bite me again- ahh!" He bit her finger again.

"Animal!" She spat.

"GET AWAY FRO-" she stopped him again.

"I told you. You can't shout. If shout again, I'll place on top of that shelf and I know you're afraid of heights. (2) I saw it in the show."

Daichi stiffened. Aditi smirked inwardly, she had won.

"Now I am going to remove my hand but don't shout okay?" She asked in a patient voice. Daichi nodded as she released him.

"But you can't just call me whenever you wish. I was training so I can challenge Tyson." He said in a fierce whisper.

"I didn't summon you." She answered sounding surprised. "I didn't even know you existed for real!"

"Well you did. You must've said you wanted help with the plot, or that you wanted to know how someone would react. Because there is this mysterious force that sends one of us down here to help one of you writers. It ANGERS me to get transported like that." Daichi explained. He crossed his arms and pouted. "And," he added, "I'm hungry."

Aditi tilted her head to one side.

"Awww you are so adorable!" She said.

"Don't call me that!" He retorted.

"Awww still adorable." She teased.

"Don't repeat it!" Daichi said. Aditi noticed that he was careful about keeping his voice down. Nice, she thought.

His stomach grumbled. Aditi bit back a smile."Oh, I forgot you were hungry." She stood up and offered her palm for Daichi to climb on to. "Come on, do you want an apple?"

Aditi watched as Daichi ate the apple pieces. The fruit was too big for him and had to be cut into smaller pieces.

"Is this your room?"Daichi asked while choosing which piece to eat next.

"Yeah."

"You live like an ogre." Daichi in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Hey! That's rude. Plus, I was gonna clean tomorrow." She protested.

Daichi paused eating to give her a 'oh really?' Look.

Aditi looked offended.

"What?" Asked Daichi, "I'm serious, how do you even sleep on the bed? It's piled up with clothes and books."

"Well, now that I think about it," Aditi said scratching her head," I just push the whole pile to one side to make enough room for me."

"See, like I said, you live like an ogre."

"Sooo, how do you go back to your world?" Aditi asked trying to change the topic.

"Simple. You finish the story and the power sends me back...probably." Daichi said in between mouthfuls. Good, he was distracted and she would not have to listen to a kid lecturing her about hygiene.

"Okay then," she yawned" we'll finish it tomorrow. I'm tired today."

"What? No! We finish it right now. I have to go train so I can be the best beyblader of all times. Ahahahahaha." He laughed "Now, where is that story and what is the problem?"

"Daichi no! I'm tired. We'll finish it tomorrow." Aditi moaned.

"Oi! I am the one who should be tired after the training and the portal travel not you. We HAVE TO finish it now. I HAVE to go back." He said in a tone of finality and closing his eyes,

"All right all right." Aditi mumbled as she opened the word document. "Here. This is the story. I have been able to form a proper plot and I don't really know where to fit in the scene that inspired this whole story. Like, I know what should happen but I don't how to make it h-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Let me read the story first."

Aditi raised an eyebrow as the boy read the words on the screen. She thought that it would take him at least ten minutes to read it and she can sneak in a small nap in that interval. But,

"Hey! When do I come in?"

"Right." Aditi thought out loud while rubbing her eyes. "I was a fool for hoping to get some sleep while you're around."

"Don't divert the question!" Daichi said as he angrily pointed an accusing finger towards her.

"Umm you don't." She said rubbing her neck.

Daichi looked horrified. "Whaaaat?!"

"Well," Aditi started but stopped as she couldn't decide how to say it without hurting the boy"You come in the third season and this a story which happens before that- when Bladebreakers were still a team."

"So so I'm I'm n- not..." Daichi trailed off..."JUST WHAT IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE?!" Aditi covered her ears to protect them from the abuse. " Why won't you write a story with me in it?"

"Keep your voice down, will you? People are sleeping! I'm sorry I didn't include you. I'll write you a fanfic where where you are the protag okay?" Aditi tried to bargain.

"You better do." Daichi fumed and returned back to reading the story. Aditi decided that it would be futile to try to get some shut-eye so she just sat there resting her chin on the palm of her hand and the elbow on the study table. She was feeling a bit nervous because she wasn't confident about the story.

"Hmmmmmm" Daichi said narrowing his narrowing his eyes, " It seems to be progressing fine, although I don't imagine that to have happened. It is silly. But What seems to be the problem?"

Aditi was quite surprised at the level of maturity he displayed.

"I just find myself stuck here. I don't know what would happen after Tyson dumps the bag of garlics on Kai. Like, will he just let it be after Tyson crumbles under his glare and apologize or will he be passive aggressive." Aditi said helplessly.

"Hmm hmm." Daixhi said nodding his head, "Do you know how to end this story?"

"N-no. That's another problem." Aditi muttered.

Daichi scrunched up his face trying to think and scratched his chin. Ten minutes passed in silence. Adi was about to doze off when Daichi exclaimed.

"Aha! I found it."

"Found what?"

"A decent plot for your story!"

"Really? Oh thank you!"Aditi exclaimed and hugged the little

Mmrrlllpphhh! Let me go!" Daichi said trying to push her hand.

"Oh sorry. Well, what is the story now?" Aditi asked.

"Easy peasy. Look, instead of letting them stay in the hotel room due to rain, they still go outside to find him because they are stubborn. So, you scratch out this part." Daichi said and pointed to the paragraph. "Then," he continued,"the rain turns wild and the lightning strikes. BANG! It hits a big tree in the nearby forest. There is a T-Rex skeleton buried inside over there which rises to life and terrorises the whole town. The mighty bladebreakers all gather up to fight him, even Kai comes to help but they can't fight him. They fight superbly but they can't match the powers of the mighty beast. They use all their attack and go gwah! And whirr!" Daichi was too invested in the story and was making wild expressions, changing his tone and jumping and thrashing while Aditi desperately tried to get everything out of the way so he didn't knock down a pen stand or toppled over a book. "But sadly," Daichi went all quiet suddenly, "their blades stop spinning and the dinosaur clutches Max in his claws and is about to eat him when..." Daichi looks at Aditi expectantly. She looks at him genuinely clueless. Daichi continues to smile excitedly.

"What?" Aditi asks, totally confused.

"I want a drumroll."

Aditi narrows her eyes but complies to his request.

Daichi smiles contently and continues, "Max is about to be eaten when a hero comes to rescue!"

Daichi beams and points to himself.

"Daichi Sumeragi! He comes out of no where and launches his Strata Dragoon right on the T-Rex's nose. The monster is startled and let's go of Max. "Oh no! I'm falling!" Max exclaims but strata dragoon emerges from the blade and catches him and safely puts him back on the ground. He then has an awesome one on one fight with the T rex and boom! Pow! Gwah! Bang! As the dust settles, we see Strata Dragoon is standing on the T-rex and that is how the Daichi the king saves the day!" Daichi jumped and pumped his fist in the air.

"How was it? I'm sure you'll get at least a thousand likes on it. Don't thank me. I know I'm awesome. Ahahahaha!"

And while Daichi is busy praising himself, Aditi facepalms. Just what was she expecting from him.

They could not go back till the story is finished, right? Well, looks like Daichi would be stuck here for a while.

* * *

(1)I'm terrified of cockroaches. I have no problem other insects but roaches? No! Those things can fly and get inside your shirt and argh! Terrifying. Nope, that totally did NOT happen with me.

(2)Daichi was airsick when he first got on the plane (I think the episode where they go to , probably New York… I dunno I forget.. I guess should rewatch GRev) But can we assume for this story that he is afraid of heights?

A.N.: The short conversation between me and my mom would be in hindi but I have no idea how to type the script so yeah and was too lazy to translate so yeah. I typed in english. OTL


End file.
